Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: Ultra Xyz!
by EZ2412
Summary: Two years after the war with the Barians, Yuma and the gang lived out their peaceful lives in Heartland City along with their allies and former enemies. One night, Yuma received a dream that Astral was ambushed by a mysterious enemy and was surprised to find his ace monster, Number 39, in his deck. This signals a new Numbers Wars for him and his friends as they face a new foe.
1. A New Battle Begins

**Author's Note** : Hello readers! I have presented another Yu-Gi-Oh! story for you all! Unlike the other two, this is the sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! I'm still planning to do the other stories so I hoped you enjoy this one, too!

* **I don't own** **Yu-Gi-Oh!** **ZEXAL show! I own the OC characters and cards!**

 _This is without the last scene where Yuma and his gang went off to fight against the raging_ _Chaos._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Battle Begins...**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning yet this boy continues to sleep as he snores away in his dreams. He's living in the attic surrounded by ancient artifacts and antiques, sleeping on his hammock.

The boy looked around 15 years old and has tan skin. He also has red eyes and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward. He wears a peculiar pendant that shaped like a key with golden curves and a ring on top around his neck.

Soon, the boy fell off his hammock and slam onto the floor, causing him to wake due to the pain.

"Ouch… I really need a better bed."

The boy complaints while still being sluggish. However, looking at the clock, his eyes widen in shock which abruptly knocks out his sleepish state.

"Oh, crap! I'm late! If I don't make it in time, I'm really in a deep bind!"

The boy hastily putting on his school uniform and gathers up his cards before climbing down a rope from the attic into his bedroom.

He rushes down the stairs where he throws out a complaint to the woman he familiar with. The woman has magenta hair tied in a ponytail and is working on a few flat screen monitors due to her job.

"Big Sis Akari! Why didn't you call me?! I wouldn't be late for school if you wake me earlier!"

(Akari) "I'm busy with the latest news so don't complain, Yuma! You are already in your 3rd year yet still need someone to wake you up. When will you ever grow up?"

(Yuma) "Shut up! Anyway, I'm heading out!"

"Wait, Yuma. You need to eat your breakfast first."

These two siblings bicker each other as usual when a kind-looking elder woman came into the room, holding rice balls in her hand.

(Yuma) "Grandma! Morning! Sorry, I don't have time for breakfast so-"

(Haru) "You can't leave with eating first. Breakfast is the greatest energy source there is. Here are some Duel meals to take. _Cough! Cough!_ "

(Yuma) "Oi, Grandma?!"

Yuma becomes worried when he saw his grandmother, Haru Tsukumo, having her coughing fits. Akari also worries about her well-being. It has been happening a lot recently which it is a sign of her age acting up.

(Yuma) "Take it easy, Grandma! You are not getting any younger so sit down to rest."

[Idiot. It is very rude to tell her that. Yuma is insensitive.]

[Idiot. Idiot.]

[Yuma is an idiot.]

(Yuma) "I'm not, Obomi! And stop copying your mom, Oboichi! Oboni!"

Yuma yells back in annoyance towards the robots who are accompanying Yuma's grandmother. The first is a big rounded robot with a ribbon on one side of its green protrusions, Obomi. The two smaller robots were her children, Oboichi and Oboni.

They were Obots, robots designed to detect and collect trash around Heartland. Obomi was special as she gained sentient and stayed with the Tsukumo's as part of their family.

Yuma takes the rice balls while thanking his grandmother as he dashes out from his house and rushes through the neighborhood.

Heartland City is a futuristic city which the defining characteristic of almost every building being brightly colored. In the center of Heartland City is Heartland, which is surrounded by a wall and contains Heartland Tower, a huge tower with a giant heart on the top that symbolizes the city's name.

Yuma was running across the streets while eating rice balls. He jumps over obstacles to prevent his speed declining.

(Yuma) "Oh, crap! Oh, crap! I'm so going to be late!"

"Hey, Yuma!"

(Yuma) "Huh? Oh, Tetsuo!"

Yuma greeted his best friend as Tetsuo Takeda leaps in front of him on his skateboard. His big stature is greatly different from Yuma and wears his student uniform as well with his belly sticking out.

(Tetsuo) "I'm going to take the lead! Ready for our daily match!"

(Yuma) "You're on! I'm gonna bring it to 'em!" (Kattobingu!)

Yuma accepts the challenge, throws a rice ball into his mouth, and runs in front. Tetsuo speeds up his pace as they begin their usual race to the school entrance in the peaceful city of Heartland.

Two years ago, Heartland City was exploited as a battlefield in the Interdimensional War between two high-energy dimensional worlds, the Astral World and the Barian World. The reason was for survival as they aim to eliminate the other using the Numeron Code, a powerful card which created all of reality.

Yuma Tsukumo is the most important participant in the war as he managed to bring an end to the conflict. Thanks to his efforts, the world was safe from harm as Yuma returns to his peaceful life.

After a while, they finally spot the gate as they dash in great speed. Yuma made it first as he slides across the school grounds and raises his fist up high in triumph.

(Yuma) "YES! I MADE IT!"

(Tetsuo) "Damn! I lost today, but next time will be mine!"

(Yuma) "I bet not! I'm ready to take you on anytime!"

"Oh no, you don't! You two are late for your classes!"

Yuma and Tetsuo freak out as they turn their heads towards the person calling them. It was Takashi Todoroki, the class chairman and a friend of theirs.

Takashi has blue hair which is now extended to shoulder length over black hair in a bowl-cut style, and his school uniform is the same as them with the band of the Student Council President on his arm.

(Yuma) "C-Class Rep! Good morning to you…"

(Takashi) "It's Student Council Chairman now! Two of you are penalized for being late! You two will be cleaning the bathrooms for one week!"

(Tetsuo) "Come on, man! Can't you let this slide for once?"

(Takashi) "I'm afraid not! School rules come first above friendship! After Rio-san graduated, she appointed me to discipline the troublemakers in this academy. To summarize, You two won't be left off so easily!"

(Yuma) "No way!"

Yuma gives out his distress as he slumps to the ground on his knees along with Tetsuo. The boy who previously saved the world is now stuck in cleaning duty.

* * *

Yuma, Tetsuo, and Takashi went to their class and sat on their desks as the teacher begins the lesson. After a while, the student's break came in and Yuma sits on his desk in depression.

(Yuma) "Man, this sucks… Can't believe Class Rep make me do cleaning duty just cause I'm a little late.."

"It can't help. You know how much Class Rep puts his effort on this. Plus you brought this yourself."

(Yuma) "I know that, Kotori! But still-!"

(Kotori) "No buts. You still acting like a kid."

Yuma was rebuked by his childhood friend, Kotori Mizuki, who's sitting next to him. She has green hair which extended to her waist and big, orange eyes. She also wears a school girl outfit with a blue collar and skirt.

"Kotori, you shouldn't bully poor Yuma nya~ "

(Kotori) "Ah, Cat-chan."

(Tetsuo) "I agree with Yuma. Class Rep, you gotta lighten up the punishment."

(Takashi) "No chance. If you keep complaining, I have to add another week to your."

(Yuma) "Oh, Tetsuo. And Class Rep as well."

Yuma and Kotori, who's slightly annoyed at the person's comment, greeted their other friend who appear near their desk, Cathy Katherine.

She has two pieces of her gray hair held up by clips which give her the appearance of having cat ears. She has large and expressive green eyes which appear to have no eyebrows and wears a pair of large, square-framed glasses over them. She also wears the same outfit as Kotori.

Due to her bizarre obsession with cats and dress similar like one, sometimes exhibits cat-like behavior, most of her friends call her Cat-chan. Tetsuo and Takashi join the circle too.

(Tetsuo) "Looks like most of the Numbers Club members are here."

(Yuma) "Ara? I don't see Tokunosuke around."

(Takashi) "If you talking about him, he slips away when I found him trading fake cards with other students."

(Kotori) "It seems he's still up to his naughty tricks again…"

(Tokunosuke) "Are you talking about me ~ura?"

""" **Tokunosuke(-kun)!** """

The gang was surprised by his sudden appearance as Tokunosuke Omoteura sneak up behind them. He is a short troublemaker with a mischievous smile and wears a pair of large, circle-framed glasses.

(Takashi) "There you are! You are in violation of selling fake cards to students!"

(Tokunosuke) "Don't be such a buzzkill ~ura! We're all friends here! Can't you let this one slide ~ura? Maybe with this rare card?"

(Takashi) "Not a chance!"

(Yuma) "There they go again… Tokunosuke tries to bribe his way out."

(Tetsuo) "If it were that easy, we wouldn't have suffered so much."

Yuma and Tetsuo make wry smiles towards the usual argument between those two. The girls did the same as well.

Despite that, they have formed a strong bond since the Interdimensional War. So Tokunosuke and Takashi's friendship won't easily break from this argument.

After that, they begin making their everyday discussion among other topics like what happening at home, looking for duels, getting rare cards. Etc. It was mostly ordinary stuff they usually talk about.

However, one topic seems to have an effect on Yuma.

(Yuma) "Which school I'm going to?"

(Tetsuo) "Yeah, the teacher tells us to fill a form about our choices for which school after we graduate from Heartland Academy. Didn't you hear what he said earlier?"

(Yuma) "Uh… Y-Yeah! Of course, I've remembered!"

(Kotori) "Liar. You were sleeping during the lesson."

(Yuma) "Gah!"

(Takashi) "As I thought."

(Tetsuo) "Typical."

(Tokunosuke) "Some things never change ~ura."

(Yuma) "Shut up!"

Yuma's face blushes in embarrassment as his friends begin to laugh a little.

(Tetsuo) "Anyway, since we are in our last year here, I'm wondering what everyone's plans for this. Yuma, do you have an outline of your career?"

(Yuma) "Of course I do! Becoming a Pro Duelist! I'm going to win all of the tournaments and make myself a World Duel Champion!"

(Kotori) "Sounds like an obvious choice coming from you."

(Cathy) "Well, I'm rooting for you all the way ~nya!"

(Tetsuo) "Hold on! If you want to get the world title, you have to beat all of the Pro Duelists coming at you, including me!"

(Yuma) "Heh! You're on!"

(Takashi) "Guys, focus on the topic! In order to become Pro Duelist, you need to pass the curriculums to be in the Pro League. To summarize, think of which schools you want to go."

(Yuma) "Uh, right… Which school has better chances of me becoming Pro?"

Takashi lets out a tiresome sigh since he expects Yuma's question before going over the list.

(Takashi) "Well, Heartland Academy has several connections to Heartland High School, so after you graduate from here you can go to the high school section which is also located on the campus. It has some courses of becoming a Pro Duelist. However, the best choices for you is going to the Heartland Duel Schools."

(Yuma) "Duel Schools?"

(Takashi) "Yes, those schools provide Dueling education to the young duelists as their purpose is to train them to Pro level, so they can ideally enter the Pro League. There are three known branches to study from: the Clover Branch, the Spade Branch, and also the Diamond Branch. You can choose which branch that interest you, however, choose wisely. They have a fierce rivalry going on for a long time so entering one of these branches, the other two will become your rivals as well."

(Yuma) "Heh… Sounds neat. But what about the requirements to enter?"

(Takashi) "You wouldn't need to worry about that. All you need to do is to sign in and they will accept your application."

(Yuma) "Really?! That easily?!"

(Takashi) "Yes, and it will be easier for Yuma-kun since you are the winner of the World Duel Carnival. To summarize, the schools will likely accept you into their branches."

(Yuma) "Wow! It's settled! I'm definitely going to that school to become Pro Duelist!"

(Kotori) "Bet you are really relieved to hear that, Yuma. After all your grades aren't looking good so that's why you ask about the requirements."

(Yuma) "W-Wrong! I wasn't thinking about that!"

Yuma looks away as he hastily answers to Kotori's tease comment. The gang laughs a little toward that obvious reaction of his as Yuma tries to change the subject.

(Yuma) "By the way, what school that you guys choose to go?"

(Tetsuo) "Of course I'm planning to enter the Duel School! I want to become a Pro Duelist too!"

(Tokunosuke) "Same thing for me ~ura!"

(Cathy) "Meow too! I'm following where Yuma-kun goes!"

(Kotori) "Umm… Ano…"

The gang was full of enthusiasm when they clearly state their choices. Kotori was a bit nervous about something, however, her turn to speak was overrun by Takashi.

(Takashi) "I'm entering the Duel School as well! And my choice is to go the Clover Branch!"

(Yuma) "Eh? Class Rep, you already choose your branch?"

(Takashi) "Yeah! The Clover Branch is known for gathering the smartest and tactical duelists. They study and conduct several strategies from many famous duelists so they can develop countermeasures against them. To summarize, this is perfect for someone like me!"

(Tokunosuke) "Then let's go enter together! It will be more fun for everyone ~ura!"

(Tetsuo) "No. I'll go to a different branch."

(Yuma) "Eh? Tetsuo?!"

The gang was surprised about Tetsuo's decision as they start bombarding him with questions.

(Kotori) "Tetsuo-kun! Why don't you want to join the Clover Branch?"

(Tetsuo) "It's simple. I don't want to be in the same branch as Yuma."

(Yuma) "Me?!"

(Tokunosuke) "What's with that ~ura! Are you saying you don't to be friends anymore?!"

(Tetsuo) "That's not what I'm saying! I like hanging with Yuma and you guys! No doubt that we have fun if all of us stayed in the same branch."

(Takashi) "Tetsuo-kun…"

(Tetsuo) "However, Yuma and I are rivals with the same goal! If both of us enter the same school, I feel I won't be able to improve myself there!"

(Yuma) "Tetsuo, you…"

(Tetsuo) "Yuma! You have become stronger than me ever since you met Astral, but I'm still your rival! Let's fight in the Pro League!"

(Yuma) "Yeah! Let's bring it to 'em all the way!"

Yuma and Tetsuo fist-bumped as they made clear of their goals. Kotori warmly smiles at her two oldest friends bonding over their love of dueling.

(Kotori) "Honestly, boys are so dumb sometimes."

(Cathy) "True ~nya. However, you might be left behind since you aren't a duelist like the rest of us here."

(Kotori) "What do you mean that!"

(Cathy) "It's true. After all, you are no good at dueling so I'll spend my time with Yuma by myself at the Duel School ~nya!"

(Kotori) "Why you devious feline…"

(Yuma) "Oh right. You are an amateur at dueling, Kotori so not all of us can go. It's too bad."

(Kotori) "Well, I have you know that I actually-"

"Yo, Yuma! Are you gettin' fired up for another duel?"

(Yuma) "Alito!"

Kotori pouted her lips in annoyance of being interrupted once more as Alito joins up with them. He is a former enemy of Yuma as part of the Barian, an energy being from the Barian World. After the war, he became human thanks to the Numeron Code and they are now friends and rivals. Same thing to the other Barian Emperors.

He is a young, dark-skinned teenager with green eyes and three different-styled gold rings on his right hand. His tentacle-like hair is brown, shorter and his bangs cover his right eye. He's wearing the same uniform as them.

Seeing him here reminded Yuma about something as he tells Alito about their conversation earlier.

(Alito) "Thinking about what school you're going, huh? And you choose to go the Duel School?"

(Yuma) "That's right! By the way, I'm curious what's the Barian Emperors are doing now. Care to explain?"

(Alito) "Girag, Mizael, Durbe, Merag, and Nasch have entered the schools you guys talked about. All of them are in the Diamond Branch. I'm planning to join them after graduating too."

(Yuma) "Really? Shark and his sis enter the Duel School?"

(Takashi) "But I thought his chances of becoming a Pro Duelist were low after that National Duel Circuit incident…"

(Alito) "I don't know much what happened on Nasch's current past. I heard that the school accepted his application without any problem since his dueling skills are good."

(Yuma) "That's awesome! I can't wait to duel him in the Pro League!"

(Alito) "Don't forget that I'm competing! I'm gettin' fired up just thinking about it! Rawr!"

(Yuma) "Me too! Rawr!"

Both hot-blooded duelists let out their war cries as their friends are distributed by this. Kotori lets out another tiresome sigh at their excitement when Tetsuo suddenly interjects.

(Tetsuo) "Wait, Alito! Are you saying that Rio-san is in the Duel School right now?!"

(Alito) "Y-You mean Merag? Yeah, she's is in the Diamond Branch along with the other Emperors. Didn't I already said that?"

(Tetsuo) "Oooohhhh! I decided! I will enter the Diamond Branch! Wait for me, Rio-san!"

(Tokunosuke) "What happens to his early determination ~ura?"

(Takashi) "To summarize, whenever Rio-san is involved, he becomes too passionate."

Their friends sweat on their brows in exasperation over the lovesick Tetsuo. Yuma looks at his friends that are making a racket as he stares in the open while muttering.

(Yuma) "My future…"

Far from the uproar, one student saw on his desk and turns his head in irritation as he saw the cause of the noises.

He has dark skin and short, white spiky hair with a scorn of annoyance on his face. He's wearing the same uniform as them while also part of their class.

"What's with that group? They're so noisy."

The male student lost interest and turns away as break time ended.

* * *

After school has ended, Yuma and Kotori are walking home together in their usual route as they discuss today's event.

(Yuma) "Man, I'm beat! I've gone all out during my last stunt."

(Kotori) "You've been doing these things too much already. Still have the same reckless streak as ever."

(Yuma) "Heh, that's just me! And everyone else is doing alright with their lives. Even the Barian Emperors have already get used to this life."

(Kotori) "I know, right? They used to be our enemies, but now they are friends. It seems like everything happened to us two years wasn't real."

(Yuma) "Yeah… It was really crazy back then…"

Yuma stops his tracks and look into the sunset on the horizon. Kotori looks at him curiously as he speaks up.

(Yuma) "Everyday was fun yet peaceful with everyone. We duel with all of our hearts and laugh together as friends. I actually wished that it stays like this forever. But… I knew things won't last long."

(Kotori) "Yuma…"

(Yuma) "Those guys have already planned out their future yet here I am, doing the same routine with no clear goal. Eventually, we will go our separate ways just like the time... with Astral."

Yuma speaks in self-ridicule before become silent while watching the waves on the bridge. Kotori knew that Yuma is still lamented about his departure with Astral after the war.

Astral is a being and envoy from the Astral World who seek out the Numeron Code to destroy the Barian World. He partnered up with Yuma and journeyed together to gather up the **Numbers** , special cards that contained great power while being parts of Astral's memories. They played an important part of the Interdimensional War as they contained the location of the Numeron Code.

Together with Yuma, they became great friends and has made Astral changed his purpose. Eventually Astral went back to the Astral World after obtaining the Numeron Code and uses its power to merge the two worlds while reviving all of their fallen comrades and made the Seven Barian Emperors reborn as humans.

That event left a bittersweet memory to Yuma and he often thinks about him as Kotori looks at him sadly.

(Yuma) "I wonder what's Astral doing back at his world…"

(Kotori) "Yuma, get a hold of yourself."

(Yuma) "Kotori?"

Yuma was startled a little by her tone as Kotori tries to cheer him up.

(Kotori) "You can't start bumming out now. If Astral see you slouching, he's going to be disappointed."

(Yuma) "..."

(Kotori) "Didn't you already say it? Becoming the best Pro Duelist out of anyone. You properly wanted to be like Gauche who inspires hope to the children, am right?"

(Yuma) "So you noticed that…"

(Kotori) "Of course! I've known you longer than everyone else about your dream. That's why just go for it. You can't make promises with that half-hearted attitude."

(Yuma) "...Heh, you're right! I can't let Astral see me like this! I just gonna bring it to 'em like always!"

(Kotori) "That's right! And also… I won't ever... leave your side,"

(Yuma) "Eh? What do you say?"

Yuma didn't catch that last part whispering as Kotori lower her voice due to her embarrassment before raising her voice.

(Kotori) "Yuma!"

(Yuma) "Y-Yeah! What's with you all of the sudden?!"

(Kotori) "Actually, I've been pra-"

* _brinng,brinng,brinng_ *

(Yuma) "Oh, that must be from Sis. Hang on for sec."

Kotori becomes dumbfounded when she was about to confess what's on her mind only to be interrupted again. Yuma didn't notice her displeasure as he takes the call.

(Akari) "Yuma! Where are you right now?"

(Yuma) "I'm already out from school! No need to shout at my ear."

(Akari) "I need you to pick up some groceries on the way! You know Grandma can't go due to her condition."

(Yuma) "Eh, me?! What about Obomi?"

(Akari) "She left to see Orbital with the kids an hour ago. There won't be dinner if you don't comply."

(Yuma) "Okay, I'll do it! Sheesh!"

(Akari) "Good, I'll send the list to your Duel Disk. Just be quick about it!"

(Yuma) "Geez, that sister of mine… She always gives me a headache. Sorry, Kotori! I better do an errand now or she will kill me. What's was that you're saying earlier?"

(Kotori) "I-It's nothing… I understand. See you later, Yuma."

(Yuma) "Alright, see ya!"

Yuma heads off in a hurry in order to do the groceries while Kotori sighs in exasperation.

(Kotori) "What rotten timing… Oh well, at least he's back to his upbeat self. I'll tell him next time."

Kotori feels that's enough for today as she heads back to her house.

After finishing up his task, Yuma went back to his house and have a normal family dinner with his sister and grandmother along with Obomi and her children who came back in time.

Now he's in his room, picking up his cards on the floor as he working on his deck before going to bed.

(Yuma) "I think that will do for now. Man, Tetsuo and Alito have gotten stronger today. These two must be really training their butts off for their dreams."

Yuma remembered earlier about his recent duels during school break. Those three have been dueling each other almost every day by now. Although he managed to win in the end, Yuma was struggling against those two who practice their dueling skills so they can keep up with Yuma.

Yuma climbs up to the attic and lay down on his hammock as he looks at the picture of his parents, Kazuma and Mirai Tsukumo. Both of them kept exploring the world so they aren't home most of the time. Despite that, Yuma and Akari still love their parents as they knew them very well how they act.

As he thought about his father, Yuma held up the Emperor Key that was given by Kazuma while also serve as a connection to Astral. He remembered the first encounter with him and they initially have a rocky start.

However, over time, they become very close to each other as they overcome numerous trials of gathering the **Numbers**. When they parted to their ways, Yuma was saddened about this but he toughens up knowing they will meet again.

(Yuma) _Kotori's right. I can't keep moping like this forever. I gotta show Astral that I've become a strong duelist when we meet. I gotta bring it to 'em for tomorrow and after!_

Immersed in his thoughts, with eyes closed, Yuma soon fell asleep.

* * *

The first things that Yuma saw were numerous crystals floating in the air and tall structures that were colored light blue with shades of purple and dark blue. He was shocked as he recognizes the place.

(Yuma) _Isn't this… The Astral World?! Why am I here?!_

This is the dimension where Astral is born. It is an energy world where its original purpose is to "Rank-Up" towards a higher plane of existence. To further its desire, it has cast away the power of Chaos and set on destroying the Barian World which was filled with that same power.

Thanks to the efforts of Yuma, they changed their purpose and Astral merged his world together with the Barian World, ending the war.

However, what before his eyes are destroyed buildings and cracks on the ground. Fire blazing all over the surface as smoke keep puffing and many residents were screaming in terror.

(Yuma) _What in the world happened here? Could it be the Barians are attacking again?!_

Just then, Yuma heard a loud explosion coming from the large tower that is the central structure of this world. It is the Astral Tower where Yuma have fought Eliphas, who governs the entire realm, to decide the fate of the Astral World.

(Yuma) _What's going on over there? Could Astral be dueling something that causes this destruction?! I better check it out!_

Yuma rushes to the tower to confirm Astral's safety. He enters the city where he has encounter the screaming crowd and they pass through him without looking in his direction. It could be that Yuma is in his dream is why they didn't notice his presence.

Noticing the panicked expressions on them, Yuma grew more worry inside as he running up staircases o the damaged tower. He finally reaches the top when-

"Aaaahhh!"

(Yuma) _Astral!_

-someone slamming into the throne before falling down to the ground. Yuma widens his eyes in shock as he easily recognized Astral, his old partner, in his injured state.

His transparent, thin blue body has many scratches all over and his blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk was now disarranged. Astral's heterochromic eyes are narrowed as he endures the pain from his wounds.

(Astral) "Hah…Hah… Hah…"

(Yuma) _Astral! What's happening in the Astral World?!_

"My, my. Is this the power of the strongest duelist of the Astral World? Can't say that I'm a bit disappointed."

Yuma turns to the mocking voice that person is making and saw the figure is covered in the shadows. He couldn't tell the actual look but knew from the voice that he is a male and doesn't look like a citizen of this world or a Barian.

(Astral) "What… What are you!? What's your purpose here and how could you possess this much power?!"

"Still have enough strength to talk back? Well, I'm in a good mood so I have time to answer your two questions. The first answer is all thanks to this little card."

The shadow person waves the card in his hand as Astral sense something and his face turns into an incredulous expression.

(Astral) "Impossible! This sensation is-!"

"And as for the second question… It is simple. I've come for the Numeron Code. You know where it is, don't you?"

(Yuma) _This guy wants the Numeron Code?!_

(Astral) "Even so, I refuse to tell that to someone dangerous like you!"

"Knew you would've said that. Well, I have other ways to get the information of its location… by breaking you into pieces!"

Hearing his intentions, Yuma widen his eyes in shock as the individual held the card up high.

"Come forth, the strongest Xyz monster! **Ultra Xyz**!"

The card glows ominously as three streams of light shot up to the sky and entangled in an orbit. As the three lights rotating faster, they are generating a heavy storm as Yuma held his ground.

(Yuma) _What… What is happening now?!_

(Astral) "This… This voice-!"

Astral is shocked to hear that voice as he turns to Yuma's direction and saw his figure here. Yuma noticed that Astral recognized his presence as he calls out to him.

(Yuma) _Astral! I'm coming to help you, buddy! Hang on!_

(Astral) "Don't move!"

Yuma stood in surprise when Astral stopped him as the latter look at the perpetrator. The person himself didn't notice their exchange as he was concentrating on summoning his strongest monster.

Seeing this chance, Astral held his chest and generating light into his palms as he yells out to Yuma.

(Astral) "Yuma, I'm entrusting our hope to you-!"

(Yuma) _Astral!?_

Astral threw the light sphere towards the surprised Yuma as it crashes into his crest.

However, that blast knocked Yuma's feet off the ground and his entire being was swept by the torrent winds into the sky as the boy scream in fear.

(Yuma) _Aaaahhh! What the heck is this?! I don't understand what's going on anymore!_

Yuma struggling against the winds as he saw the increasing orbiting lights created the biggest explosion he ever saw. The incoming shockwave has pushed away the storm as Yuma starting to skydive into the ground.

(Yuma) _What- What is that huge monster!?_

What Yuma saw during his fall is a dragon. A colossal dragon shrouded in darkness near the wrecked tower as it gives out a loud roar.

(Yuma) _A, ASTRAAALLLL!_

The dragon swings its claws towards the tower and the entire structure crumbles upon impact. Yuma screamed in horror at the fate of his best friend as his vision was covered in darkness.

* * *

(Yuma) "...!"

Yuma woke to a start, having fallen out of his hammock again.

The sky outside was still dark, so it looked like dawn had not come yet. Yuma was skeptical that he begins to doubt whether it is real or not.

(Yuma) "Is that really a dream…? Could it be that Astral is in trouble or something?"

Suddenly, the pendant around his neck starts to glow. Yuma was surprised to see this as it hadn't done that since Astral have left.

The key fired a beam of light and went into Yuma's Extra Deck case. It is glowing in a similar matter with the key as Yuma timidly walks towards it.

He opens the case and pulls out the card with his trembling hand as he couldn't believe what he saw.

It is his first **Numbers** card as well his ace monster of both him and Astral. The one always gives him the courage to face any kind of challenge no matter how difficult it is.

(Yuma) " **Numbers 39** … **The King of Wishes, Hope** …"

Yuma mutters the name abstantly, not knowing that this will be a sign of his new incoming battle...


	2. The Numbers Returns!

**Author's Note** : Hello readers! Lately, I have a new inspiration while doing this chapter. I was planning to make other fanfiction sequels of the Yu-Gi-Oh series as I've already planned out for 5D's, GX, and even ARC-V, not the other fanfiction I've already created but the original show! Still making suggestions about the first series and VRAINS hasn't ended yet. Either way, I'll be sure to post those in the future while continuting the other stories I'm working on. Have fun reading this chapter!

* **I don't own** **Yu-Gi-Oh!** **ZEXAL show! I own the OC characters and cards!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Numbers Returns!**

A few days later, at a certain location-

"Master, there's a bit of a problem with the **Numbers** cards we've collected."

"Is that so? It was quite messy after cleaning up the pieces after all. So, what is it?"

"There's only _99_ _**Numbers**_ in our possession. We're missing one short of the set."

"That's all? This isn't something to get work up. Do they reveal the location of the Numeron Code? "

"Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid that Astral may have tampered with the cards as we needed the whole series in order to fully analysis his memories."

"What a sneaky fellow to come up with this method. Huh… No matter. Anyhow, we have now the cards that changed the world two years ago, along with the other set we've created."

"And we also gained interdimensional technology from both worlds. Soon, our goal will be realized…"

"Yes. By the way, what card are we missing?"

" **Numbers 39**."

"39? Ah, the card that Astral used during our duel."

"And also the ace monster of Yuma Tsukumo. I figured that he may have come to possessed the card so I already sent someone to investigate."

"Good work, Marcus. I knew that I can count on you."

(Marcus) "Anything for our goal, my Founder."

….

(Yuma) _Astral, why didn't you appear before me? Come on, buddy. At least let me know that you're okay…_

Yuma asking that same question to no one over and over in his head, sitting at his desk during a lesson. Initially, several students were surprised to see Yuma awake during the teacher's lecture.

However, once they saw that he wasn't paying attention, they lost interest and resume studying except the teacher who 's furious of his behavior. Yuma pays no mind of this as he kept thinking about his dream.

(Yuma) _Did something really happen to him? Why only_ _ **Hope**_ _appear in my deck? Seriously, tell me Astral..._

When Yuma check inside the case last night, he finds that no other **Numbers** cards aside **Number 39** and its versions have appeared.

He also couldn't find any signs of Astral's presence in his room or even in the Emperor Key. This upsets him deeply as it bothers Yuma for a few days now.

When the class bell signals break time, Yuma got up and walks towards the cafeteria for lunch. Soon, the dream made him very cranky as he yells out in frustration.

(Yuma) "AAAHH! I don't understand! This is driving me crazy!"

"Would you mind telling us then?"

"...!" Yuma turns his head around where Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, and Tokunosuke looking at him with irritation expressions.

(Yuma) "G-Good morning, everyone! What's wrong?"

(Kotori) "That's what we want to know! And it is not morning! Come here for a bit! You're attracting everyone with your screaming earlier."

(Yuma) "H-Hey!"

Kotori pulls Yuma's arm as she takes him to a different area along with their friends. They soon arrived on the school's roof where Yuma ask the question first.

(Yuma) "What's the big deal all of the sudden?"

(Kotori) "It's you who make us worried!"

(Takashi) "Lately, you haven't been paying attention to your surroundings for the past few days."

(Tetsuo) "You also hadn't gone dueling with us or doing your usual stunts either."

(Cathy) "You looked really bothered by something. We tried to help, but you kept walking away from us."

(Tokunosuke) "Yeah! It's about time to spill the beans ~ura! We're all friends here!"

(Yuma) "Uhh…"

(Kotori) "Is this something to do with Astral?"

(Yuma) "...!"

Yuma was startled by her claim which confirms her suspicion as the others pressure him to talk.

(Takashi) "So to summarize, Astral is behind of your bad mood."

(Tetsuo) "Did something happen to him that you're not telling us about?"

(Tokunosuke) "Come on, spill! Astral is our friend too ~ura! Don't let us in the dark!"

(Yuma) "Alright, alright! I'll tell you!"

Yuma realized that his recent attitude bothers them so much that he decided to confess about his dream and show his **Numbers** card to prove the claim. His friends were shocked by this revelation.

(Cathy) "Astral was attacked in your dream~nya?!"

(Tokunosuke) "And **Hope** appear in your deck on the same night?! Without him?! This is definitely no coincidence ~ura!"

(Tetsuo) "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?!"

(Yuma) "I'm sorry! I don't know whether my dream is true or not…"

(Kotori) "Can't you tell Kaito and the Tron family to check out the Astral World?"

(Yuma) "I already tried calling III but I didn't receive a message from him for some reason, same thing with Kaito. Although if it was serious, they could've just called me."

(Takashi) "Make sense. They would have notified you if something happened to the Astral World so that's why you're confused about your dream."

(Tetsuo) "And Alito skip school for his usual training regime at the moment. What rotten timing…"

The gang seems to run out of ideas as they realized Yuma's predicament. Kaito is Yuma's formidable rival who fought beside him during the Interdimensional War and the Tron family were his former enemies during the World Duel Carnival before becoming allies later.

They work together to research parallel worlds and III started helping his family on their project during his third-year so he's temporarily out from school while IV continuing his career as a Pro Duelist.

As for Alito, he had an unusual training schedule to practice his dueling skills so he kept skipping school for some time.

Yuma becomes silent over the fact he had no way of knowing Astral's well-being when Tetsuo tries to cheer him up.

(Tetsuo) "Don't get down just yet. We'll visit III's family after school so we can find out the truth. Hey, while there's still time left, how about we head to our usual spot so we can have a duel again?"

(Takashi) "Sounds like a good idea, Tetsuo-kun!"

(Yuma) "You know what… You're right! I need some dueling time to cool my head!"

(Tetsuo) "That's the spirit! Let's go now!"

(Yuma) "You're on!"

(Kotori) "Tetsuo-kun… Thank you…"

Kotori feel grateful for Tetsuo's help as she saw that Yuma regained some of his energetic self. Soon, they arrived at the school's central field area where students can relax and duel during their breaks.

As they searching for a spot to duel, they've come across a disturbing scene where one of the upperclassmen stole a deck from his opponent.

"I'll be taking this as my prize, thank you!"

"Give it back! That's my deck!"

"Don't you know? 'Winner takes all while losers get nothing!' Since I've won, it is natural for me to take this!"

"No way!"

(Yuma) "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Ah, Tsukumo-senpai!"

Yuma steps up to their argument which both of them recognized him. Yuma gains a reputation in the school for helping weak duelists and hates unfair duels, also adding the fact that he is the World Duel Carnival Champion.

The mean upperclassman who noticed his appearance tries to smooth things over with Yuma.

"T-Tsukumo-senpai! Surprise meeting you here."

(Yuma) "What do you think you're doing with this guy's deck?"

"I-I was just…!"

"Senpai, this guy steal my deck after I lost the duel! Even we never agreed to bet on this!"

(Yuma) "You bastard..! Duel should not be used like this! Dueling make people get along and understand each other so you can't just take their stuff like natural!"

"I-I understand, senpai! I won't do this again!"

(Yuma) "Good. If so, then give back his deck and I'll make sure to keep on eye of your promise just in case!"

"Eee...!"

"Now what's this ~geko? There's seem to be a childish dispute going on."

Yuma and the gang turn to the owner of that strange voice and were surprised of what they saw.

A toad. It was the first thing that came to their minds as a short male with a toad-like face and an obtuse body structure coming to their direction. He's wearing some kind of expensive clothing to make him look fancy.

Paying no mind to their stiff expression, toad-like male walks upon their school ground as he speaks using his strange voice accent.

"What's seem to be the problem ~geko? Are you shocked at my beautiful look?"

(Cathy) "What… What's this guy ~nya?"

(Yuma) "Who are you?"

"Oh my! You hadn't heard of me? I'm Mouri Hikigaeru, the Frog Prince ~geko."

(Takashi) "No way! M-Mouri Hikigaeru!?"

(Tetsuo) "You know about this guy, Class Rep?"

(Takashi) "His name was listed among the members of the Clover branch I'm researching online before. He is known as the Frog Prince and has a number of achievements in many duels he participated."

(Yuma) "He's one of the duelists from the Duel Schools?'

(Cathy) "But Frog Prince…?"

(Tokunosuke) "His face is more like a toad if you ask me."

(Kotori) "Tokunosuke-kun, that's not a nice thing to say!"

Kotori rebuked him for that comment, however, it is too late as it reaches Mouri's ears. Soon after, he starts fuming in anger and hastily retorts to them.

(Mouri) "How rude of you! Comparing me to a lowly toad! I hate those imperfect species! My face is the perfect image of a frog ~geko. They are more beautiful than any creatures on this planet!"

(Yuma) "That's what upsets you?!"

(Mouri) "Furthermore, there's a clear difference between them ~geko! Frogs have long legs while toad's are dreadfully shorter."

(Takashi) "That's true. They are both amphibians yet their body structures have some differences."

(Yuma) "Both of them can hop and jump the same. Wait, who cares about that! I wanted to know is why someone like you are doing here in the first place!"

(Mouri) "Dear me ~geko! I nearly forgot my purpose. You see, I was in charge by my supervisors to invite a particular student to our branch. And that someone is none other than you, Yuma Tsukumo."

(Yuma) "Me?!"

Yuma and the gang were surprised to hear this as Mouri continues his explanation.

(Mouri) "Yes, that's correct ~geko. After all, you are the winner of the World Duel Carnival Tournament two years and your dueling records are highly praised by the higher-ups. It's no wonder they wanted you to our branch."

(Yuma) "Uh, thanks, I guess?"

(Cathy) "Wait… Yuma isn't really thinking of joining with this creep, right?"

(Tokunosuke) "But this is a chance for Yuma to enter one of the strongest schools to become a Pro Duelist ~ura."

(Kotori) "But he will leave school earlier than we expected. We won't be able to share our graduation together…"

(Tetsuo) "What do you think, Class Rep? Yuma is entering one of the schools you wanted."

(Takashi) "I don't know what to think. To summarize, it is Yuma-kun to decide what he wants."

The gang whispering each other over the discussion whether Yuma will enter the Clover Branch or not. The person himself decided to give an answer to Mouri.

(Yuma) "Well, it is great that you're inviting me to your place but I'm not ready to decide yet…"

(Mouri) "I see that you are hesitating on this great opportunity I'm offering ~geko. No need to rush. However, seeing you playing around with these ruffians revise my opinion of you."

(Yuma) "Huh?"

(Mouri) "You there, hand me the deck you're holding."

"Y-Yes!"

Yuma couldn't understand what's Mouri saying, the same thing to his friends as they saw him command the bully to give the deck to him. That upperclassman compiles as he hurriedly gave the deck and dashes off from this spot, getting away from trouble.

Mouri looks at the deck and makes a snarky smile before tossing the deck into the air, shocking everyone at the scene as cards raining down upon them.

"Ah! My deck!"

(Mouri) "The boy's deck is full of useless cards. I can see why he lost in the first place."

(Yuma) "Why do you did that!"

(Mouri) "I'm throwing away trash ~geko. Isn't that what it looks like?"

(Yuma) "Trash?! That's too far to call his cards!"

(Mouri) "Don't blame me. It is the duelist's fault for arranging his deck. I cannot fathom the minds of these lowly ruffians trying to win with a deck like that. It is no wonder that you have won the World Duel Carnival easily ~geko."

(Yuma) "What?!"

(Tetsuo) "Is this guy saying that Yuma won the tournament by luck?!"

(Kotori) "No way! Yuma win it on his own fair and square!"

(Takashi) "Yuma-kun is a great duelist! He defeated his opponents with his own skill!"

(Cathy) "That's right! Take that back!"

(Tokunosuke) "Yuma defeated Astral, the strongest duelist in the world! There's no way he won it by luck ~ura!"

(Mouri) "Astral? Who's that ~geko?"

Mouri is confused at that last comment from Tokunosuke, but Yuma immediately interjects to let out his complaint.

(Yuma) "Hey, Frogman! I have beaten my opponents with my own deck and skills. And every one of them is none weaker than me! You can't badmouth my rivals like that!"

(Mouri) "How rude of you! It is not Frogman! It's Frog Prince ~geko! But I highly doubted that last part."

(Yuma) "If you want proof, then how about we duel! You and me!"

(Mouri) "Me dueling you? Well, I'm highly curious about the strength of the World Duel Carnival Champion, but let make things a bit more interesting. What about we wager one card from each of our decks? Winner takes all and loser gets nothing ~geko."

(Tetsuo) "Wager their cards?!"

(Takashi) "To summarize, he suggesting an Ante Duel!"

His friends were shocked at the proposal that Mouri announced. Before they can complain, Yuma went ahead and agreed to his terms.

(Yuma) "Alright, deal!"

(Kotori) "Yuma! Don't get so hasty!"

(Yuma) "Kotori, I know I'm being reckless, but I just can't back down on what that guy said about Kaito, Shark and the others, including Astral! They are the strongest duelists that I've ever faced so I can't betray the times I had with them!"

(Kotori) "Yuma…"

(Mouri) "Good ~geko! Our duel has been set! However, this place is so unfitting for me. I suggest we can start our duel at the park after you done with your class activities."

(Yuma) "Works for me!"

(Mouri) "Also, one last thing I need to add to our ante. The winner gets to choose which card they want. Is that fine?"

(Yuma) "Fine! I accept! You're going down, Frogman! I'm gonna bring it to 'em!"

(Mouri) "It is not Frogman! It's Frog Prince ~geko!"

Yuma and Mouri made their terms as if sparks being ignited between them. When the bell rang signaling the end of the break, Yuma and the others went to their class, leaving behind Mouri Hikigaeru in the field.

Unknown to them, Mouri made a cruel smile as he felt successful of his provocation.

(Mouri) "Kero, Kero, Kero… Can't believe that simpleton fell for my trick. Everything is according to my plan…"

* * *

After school, Yuma rushes off to the park where he finds his opponent waiting for him to duel. His friends also come to cheer him on as both duelists stand their position.

(Yuma) "I'm here as promised, Frogman!"

(Mouri) "Hmph! You are at least confident as you are rude, but I wonder how far it will take you during the match."

(Yuma) "Let's find out! I'm gonna bring it to 'em!"

Yuma gets ready for the duel as he tosses his Duel Disk and snaps it onto his arm.

(Yuma) "Duel Disk, set!"

Then he readies his D-Gazer as he worn it over his left eye. His opponent readies himself as well.

(Yuma) "D-Gazer, set! Duel Target: Lock-on!"

[ _AR Vision - Link established_ ]

The augmented reality is set-up for Yuma and Mouri's Duel and his friends are linked in as spectators.

 **DUEL!**

Yuma: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Kotori) "You can do it, Yuma!"

(Cathy) "Cat it to 'em, Yuma!"

(Tokunosuke) "Show that creepy frog who's boss ~ura!"

(Takashi) "Be careful! This guy is from the Duel School so don't underestimate him!"

(Yuma) "Yeah, I know!"

(Mouri) "Since you challenge me first, I'll make the first move ~geko. My turn! Draw! I set a monster face-down and set 1 card. Turn end."

Yuma: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Kotori) "Eh? That's it? He's going into a defense?"

(Tetsuo) "He basically asking Yuma to attack, either for his monster's effect or his set card."

(Yuma) "If that the case, then I'll make the first attack! Here I go! My turn! Draw! I summon **Dododo Warrior**!"

Yuma summons a viking-like warrior wielding an ax and shield as it erupts from the ground.

[ **Dododo Warrior/EARTH/Warrior/LVL 6/ATK 2300/DEF 900** ]

(Yuma) "By lowering this monster's ATK by 500, I can summon it without a release!"

[ **Dododo Warrior;** (2300 → 1800 ATK)]

(Yuma) "Go, **Dododo Warrior**! Attack his monster! When this card attacks, it is unaffected by your any card effects! [ **Dododo Axe**!]"

His monster jumps up and heavily swing its ax towards the set monster, slicing the card into half and reveals a black tadpole-like monster underneath it.

(Mouri) " **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** 's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, I can add 1 **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** from my deck to my hand."

[ **T.A.D.P.O.L.E./WATER/Aqua/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

(Yuma) "I don't get what are you trying to do, but I set 1 card. Turn end."

Yuma: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Takashi) "So far, nothing stands out of place."

(Tetsuo) "Yeah, but I bet his opponent is making his first attack soon."

(Mouri) "Kero, Kero, Kero! You feel offended when I called that boy's cards 'trash'. Well, let me show you how a Pro works! My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card, **Frog Resurrection**. I send my **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** from my hand to the Graveyard, to revive my first **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** from the Graveyard."

Mouri discards his monster to bring back his first monster that was destroyed as it appears on the field.

(Kotori) "He sent **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** to the Graveyard…"

(Cathy) "...to bring back the first **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.**?"

(Mouri) "I release my **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** to Advance Summon **Des Frog**!"

His first monster had vanished and jumped out from the virtual water is a big green frog that landed on the ground.

[ **Des Frog/WATER/Aqua/LVL 5/ATK 1900/DEF 0** ]

(Mouri) "Next, when **Des Frog** is Advance Summoned, it let me summon more **Des Frogs** from my deck or hand equal to the number of **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s** in my Graveyard. Come here, my beautiful subjects!"

Underneath Mouri's feet, there are shadows of **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.** s swimming as they grew their arms and legs. Next, two splashes erupt from the ground as two **Des Frogs** appear next to the first.

(Tetsuo) "Three monsters with 1900 ATK at once!"

(Takashi) "So that why he send and bring back the same monster! It is all to summons his three **Des Frogs**."

(Yuma) "Three Level 5 monsters. Is he going for a Xyz Summon?"

(Mouri) "Kero, Kero, Kero. Don't jump to conclusion yet as I have other ways to win. I wouldn't need a Xyz monster to waste you ~geko."

(Yuma) _Even so, I can't let down my guard. With my Trap Card,_ _ **Battle Break**_ _, I can negate one of his frogs and destroy it while ending the battle._

(Mouri) "Besides, no one will be able to look at my pretty monsters anymore if I cruelly sacrifice them. They are so adorable when I look at their big, beady eyes."

Yuma and his friends almost lost their footing over Mouri's excessive fondness for frogs. Mouri didn't notice their exasperation as he asks Yuma about his frog monsters.

(Mouri) "Come on, you gotta admit that they are the cutest things you've ever seen, right?"

(Yuma) "Uh… Yeah… Whatever floats your boats…"

(Mouri) "I knew you agreed! I'm a big fan of these adorable little critters ever since I was little. I've loved them so much that I decorated my whole home with frog-themed items I've collected!"

(Tokunosuke) "Sounded like a certain someone we know ~ura…"

(Kotori) "Look, Cat-chan. You found someone who has the same hobby as you."

(Cathy) "Don't joke with me! I like cats, not those slimy things!"

(Mouri) "And their singing voices are very pleasant ~geko. I will show you now with my Spell Card, **Des Croaking**!"

His frogs suddenly start screeching which vibrates the whole area. Yuma and his friends who are linked to the AR-Vision hold their ears in pain while only Mouri remains calm from the loud noise.

(Yuma) "Gaahh! My ears…!"

(Tokunosuke) "Ura~! You called this pleasant?!"

(Mouri) "Aaa~ Music to my ears ~geko. And the best part is when I have three **Des Frogs** on the field, I can destroy all of your cards on the field!"

(Yuma) "What?!"

Yuma's **Dododo Warrior** also writhes in pain from the screeching before vanishing along with his set Trap Card.

(Yuma) " **Dododo Warrior**!"

(Mouri) "Now your field is open ~geko! Battle! I attack directly with my three lovely **Des Frogs**! [ **Death Recital!** ]"

(Tetsuo) "This is bad!"

(Takashi) "If he gets hit by those gang of frogs, he'll lose instantly!"

(Kotori) "Oh no, Yuma!"

(Yuma) "I won't go down so easily! When I received a direct attack, I can Special Summoned **Gagaga Gardna** from my hand in ATK Mode!"

Yuma summons a punk-style warrior wielding a large red shield as it stands between his owner and the frogs.

[ **Gagaga Gardna/EARTH/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 2000** ]

(Mouri) "But my monsters have higher ATK than yours so I attack **Gagaga Gardna** with one of my **Des Frogs**!"

(Yuma) "I activate **Gagaga Gardna** 's effect! By discarding a card from my hand, it cannot be destroyed in battle!"

(Mouri) "But you still take damage!"

One of the **Des Frogs** sends out a sonic wave towards Yuma's monster. **Gagaga Gardna** held up its shield and holds it ground while Yuma did the same.

Yuma: (LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600)

(Mouri) "I have two other monsters left so I attack **Gagaga Gardna** with the second frog!"

(Yuma) "I discard a card to activate **Gagaga Gardna** 's effect again!"

A replay occurs as Yuma receive damage.

Yuma: (LP: 3600 - 400 = 3200)

(Mouri) "Third time's the charm ~geko!"

(Yuma) "Like I let you! This time, I activate **Tasukeleton** 's effect from the Graveyard! I can banish this card to negate **Gagaga Gardna** 's destruction! Then it makes all damage to the player to 0!"

The third **Des Frogs** sends out another sonic wave, but a small pig appears from the purple hole and fires its skeleton to block the attack.

[ **Tasukeleton/DARK/Zombie/LVL 2/ATK 700/DEF 600** ]

(Tetsuo) "Yosh! He endured the attacks!"

(Cathy) "Thank goodness!"

(Yuma) "Heh, don't want to waste my last card now. I managed to protect my monster..."

(Mouri) "Are you sure about that?"

(Yuma) "Eh?"

(Mouri) "Time for you to see my favorite frog ~geko. From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Flash Fusion**! I fuse my lovely **Des Frogs** to perform a Fusion Summon!"

(Yuma) "What? Fusion Summon?!"

(Mouri) "Xyz Summon isn't the only thing I can do ~geko!"

Three of his frogs were swirled into the vortex of light.

(Mouri) "Come out, **D.3.S. Frog**!"

Emerging from the portal is a giant green frog with whiskers and has the Chinese character for "ultimate" on its arm. It shakes the land upon arrival as Yuma fell on his butt while shocked at the size of the monster.

[ **D.3.S. Frog/WATER/Aqua/Fusion/LVL 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuma) "Gah! That frog is too huge…!"

(Mouri) "Yes, he is! He's definitely the best frog I've ever had!"

(Tokunosuke) "That thing more like a toad than any frog!"

(Mouri) "What?! How dare you speak about this again?! I've told you that frogs are greatly different than those ugly and repulsive toads! The toad's skin is deadly dry and wrinkled while frog's are smooth and being covered in mucus ~geko."

(Kotori) "Eew! Gross!"

(Takashi) "Actually, it is true that the frog's skin becomes wet due to their living habitats which are damp swamps."

(Tetsuo) "Don't encourage him, Class Rep! Nobody cares!"

(Mouri) "Those friends of yours are also rude so you paid for their insolent comments instead! Go, **D.3.S. Frog**! Attack his monster this instant!"

(Yuma) "That's unreasonable! Tch! No choice, I discard my last card to activate **Gagaga Gardna** 's effect once more!"

Mouri's Fusion monster lashes out its long tongue towards **Gagaga Gardna** and the warrior blocks the attack with its shield. The frog's tongue had stuck to the shield thanks to its sticky surface as the giant amphibian snatches the item from **Gagaga Gardna** 's hand and swallow the whole thing before burping it out, spewing the fragments towards Yuma as the latter crosses his arms.

Yuma: (LP: 3200 - 1000 = 2200)

(Yuma) "My monster is still standing…!"

(Mouri) "Not for long ~geko! I activate another Quick-Play Spell, **De-Fusion** , to return **D.3.S. Frog** to my Extra Deck and revive my lovely **Des Frogs**!"

(Yuma) "No way!?"

(Tokunosuke) "Those frogs are back again?!"

Yuma and everyone were shocked by this as they saw three **Des Frogs** jumped to their previous spots.

(Mouri) "Welcome back, my lovelies! Since they were summoned again, I attack with my **Des Frogs** a second time! [ **Death Recital!** ]"

On cue to his commands, the three frogs pounce towards the defenseless **Gagaga Gardna**.

(Tetsuo) "No good! Yuma has used up all of his cards!"

(Tokunosuke) "At this rate, he's gonna get croaked for sure ~ura!"

(Yuma) "I activate **Tasuke Knight** 's effect in my Graveyard! If this card is in my Graveyard while my monster is attacked when I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon it and end the Battle Phase!"

From the purple hole is a red armored knight as it raises its hand to stop the frog's incoming attacks. A force field is generated around **Gagaga Gardna** , forcing the frogs to crashes upon it and bounces off humorlessly back to their owner's side.

[ **Tasuke Knight/LIGHT/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 100** ]

"Phew… I managed to make it…" Yuma wipes off the sweat from his brow while his opponent becomes frustrated of his failed assault.

(Mouri) "Damn! You're very persistent fellow ~geko! I end my turn!"

Yuma: ( **LP: 2200** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:4** )

(Cathy) "Meow… Yuma has survived from those pack."

(Tokunosuke) "I thought Yuma gonna get a face full of warts from those frogs."

(Kotori) "Enough of the frog jokes! I getting more gross-out each time I've heard about it."

(Tetsuo) "But his opponent is no pushover. He nearly cornered Yuma with his rapid summonings and multiple attacks without using Xyz Summon."

(Takashi) "Yeah. To summarize, despite being a weirdo, he is very skillful. As expected from a duelist of the Clover Branch."

His friends were worried about Yuma's chances as the latter himself trying to think some strategies of his own.

(Yuma) _This guy is stronger than I expected… Well, it wouldn't be true if he had boasted that much. Still, I'm gonna bring it to 'em like always!_

"My turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card and saw the chance he's looking for.

(Yuma) "Alright, I'm betting on this. I Overlay the Level 4 **Gagaga Gardna** and **Tasuke Knight**!"

Two of his monsters turn into streams of light, one orange and one yellow, as they went into a galaxy-like portal that appeared on the ground.

(Yuma) "With these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network! **Xyz Summon**! Come on out, **Gagaga Samurai**!"

A samurai-like warrior wearing an eye-patch and wielding a black sword appears on the field as it stands with composure with two orange orbs orbiting around the monster.

[ **Gagaga Samurai/EARTH/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 2/ATK 1900/DEF 1600** ]

(Tokunosuke) "Yeah, a Xyz Summon ~ura!"

(Tetsuo) "But his monster's ATK is the same as those frogs. What Yuma is planning to do?"

(Yuma) "Next, I activate the Spell Card, **Xyz Treasure Ticket** , to draw the number of cards equal to my Rank 4 or lower Xyz monster I control! I draw 4 cards since **Gagaga Samurai** 's Rank is 4!"

(Takashi) "I see! He's fueling his hand!"

(Cathy) "Go, Yuma!"

(Yuma) "Okay, this will do! I Summon **Gagaga Magician** from my hand!"

A punk-style magician with flashy accessories and chains appears on the field as it makes a cool pose.

[ **Gagaga Magician/DARK/Spellcaster/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Yuma) "Next, I activate the Equip Spell, **Bound Wand**! Its effect let the equipped monster gain 100 ATK for each of its Level. Then I activate the equipped **Gagaga Magician** 's effect to change its Level to 8, gaining 400 ATK more in the process!"

A red jewel-encrusted wand appears in **Gagaga Magician** 's hand as it increases the monster's ATK.

[ **Gagaga Magician;** Level 4 → 8 (1500 → 1900 → 2300 ATK)]

(Yuma) "I also activate from my hand the Spell Card, **Gagagatag** , to increase two of my **Gagaga** monsters by 500 ATK!"

[ **Gagaga Magician;** (2300 → 2800 ATK)]

[ **Gagaga Samurai;** (1900 → 2400 ATK)]

(Kotori) "Yuma's monster's ATK went up again!"

(Yuma) "Lastly, I activate **Gagaga Samurai** 's effect! Once per turn, I detach 1 Overlay Unit, and my **Gagaga** monsters can attack twice!"

His Xyz monster slashes its Overlay Unit which shines upon itself and **Gagaga Magician**.

(Mouri) "A-Attack twice ~geko?! I only have three **Des Frogs** on my field and you have both monsters which mean -?!"

(Takashi) "To summarize, a total of 4 attacks!"

(Yuma) "See how I feel when I receive your attacks! **Gagaga Magician** attacks your first **Des Frog**!"

 **Gagaga Magician** charges at one of the frogs and delivers a punch towards slimy critter, send it flying into the sky before exploding. Mouri guards from the shockwave as he receives damage.

Mouri: (LP: 4000 - 900 = 3100)

(Mouri) "Kero~!"

(Yuma) " **Gagaga Magician** , attack again!"

 **Gagaga Magician** then swings its chains to the second **Des Frog** , knocking the frog before exploding in a similar manner as the first.

Mouri: (LP: 3100 - 900 = 2200)

(Yuma) Next up is **Gagaga Samurai**! Attack the last **Des Frog**!"

 **Gagaga Samurai** grabs its katana and unsheathes the blade before vanishing. The next second is that the third **Des Frog** was sliced into many pieces as the Xyz monster reappears behind its back.

Mouri: (LP: 2200 - 500 = 1700)

(Mouri) "No~! My lovely **Des Frogs**!"

(Yuma) "Now you are wide open! Go, **Gagaga Samurai**! Direct attack!"

(Tetsuo) "If his attack gets through, Yuma will win!"

(Mouri) "Not yet! Trap card, **Counter Gate** , activates! When your monster attacks directly, this card negates it!"

A steel wall appears in front of Mouri as it blocks the incoming slash from **Gagaga Samurai** 's blade.

(Mouri) "Also, it lets me draw 1 card and if it is a monster, I can Normal Summon it! The card I drew is **Beelze Frog**! And its ATK has increase by 300 for each **T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s** in my Graveyard which is two at the moment!"

Mouri drew the card and immediately summons a black frog with little bat wings in its back.

[ **Beelze Frog/WATER/Aqua/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 800** ]

[ **Beelze Frog;** (1200 → 1800 ATK)]

(Yuma) "Thought I had you there. I end my turn. **Gagaga Magician** 's Level returns to normal which also decreasing his improved ATK."

[ **Gagaga Magician;** Level 8 → 4 (2800 → 2400 ATK)]

Yuma: ( **LP: 2200** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 1700** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Kotori) "Aaw, Yuma's last attack didn't get through."

(Tetsuo) "But he has the field advantage now. Yuma's monsters have higher ATK than **Beelze Frog** 's."

(Takashi) "That may be so if Mouri doesn't summon a stronger monster."

(Mouri) "It seems I've underestimated you a little. Never thought you've to corner me this far ~geko."

(Yuma) "I've told you that I'm stronger than you think!"

(Mouri) "Indeed, you have enough skills to back up your claim. But mind if I ask a question?"

(Yuma) "What is it?"

(Mouri) "I've read some articles that you have a favorite Xyz monster you've been battled with since the World Duel Carnival. I believed it was called **Numbers 39** : **The King of Wishes, Hope**."

(Yuma) "...!"

(Mouri) "But during these years, you have neglected on relying that card from every duel since the tournament so far. May I ask why you hadn't used it?"

(Yuma) "That's… hard to explain…"

Yuma was taken back due to the unexpected question from Mouri. It is true that he hasn't been using **Hope** for so long because Astral takes the card back to the Astral World.

However, a few days ago, his Xyz monster returns back to him on the same night of his nightmare about Astral. He was stumped about how to answer while his friends were also confused why his opponent ask such a thing.

(Mouri) "It seems that I drag our conversation too long so I start my turn now ~geko. Draw! I activate the Spell Card, **Card of Burial Magic** , which removes 3 Spell Cards from my Graveyard to draw two more cards."

Yuma snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he's still in a duel as Mouri grew a cunning grin on his toad-like face.

(Mouri) "If you don't wanna summon your **Numbers** , then I just have to bring out mine. I summon another **Beelze Frog**!"

(Yuma) "Eh?! What do you say?!"

Mouri summons another copy as it appears and sits next to the first copy. However, his words earlier caught Yuma's attention and he tries to question him about it.

(Yuma) "Do you just said that you have a **Numbers** card?! What do you mean by that?"

(Mouri) "I meant what I said ~geko. If words won't convince you, then have a look yourself! I Overlay my 2 Level 3 **Beelze Frogs**!"

The two frogs into blue streams of light and went into a black portal.

(Mouri) "With these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network! **Xyz Summon**! Come, **Numbers 17**! **Leviathan Dragon**!"

(Kotori) "No way…!"

(Tetsuo) "Did he just said-"

(Takashi) "- **Numbers 17** : **Leviathan Dragon**?!"

Everyone was completely surprised at this revelation as they saw the number 17 flashes and a deep blue dragon appears on the field. It has six wings attached to each of its arms and six horns with the number 17 on one of them. It also has to blue orbs spiraling about its body.

[ **Number 17** : **Leviathan Dragon/WATER/Dragon/Xyz/Rank 3/ORU: 2/ATK 2000/DEF 0** ]

This is the very first **Numbers** monster that Yuma gained after his first duel with Shark. However, Yuma couldn't comprehend how Mouri came possession of it as his friends begin to fuss over this strange situation.

(Kotori) "What's going on!? I thought that Astral took that card when he went back to the Astral World!"

(Tetsuo) "But there's no mistake about it! I easily recognize that card from anywhere!"

(Cathy) "I don't understand ~nya."

(Tokunosuke) "This is very suspicious ~ura!"

(Mouri) "What do you all think of this card ~geko? Not only I collect frog merchandise, but also valuable rare cards."

Mouri seems to misunderstand their shock as amazement and begins to brag about himself again when Yuma interrupts him.

(Yuma) "Frogman! Why do you have **Leviathan Dragon**?!"

(Mouri) "W-What's with your impudent manner?! And the name is not Frogman!"

(Yuma) "Answer me!"

(Mouri) "Ignoring me, aren't you ~geko… If you keep up this attitude of yours, I'm afraid your question will be put hold till the end of this duel. I activate **Leviathan Dragon** 's effect! Once per turn, I detach 1 Overlay Unit and raises **Leviathan Dragon** 's ATK by 500!"

Yuma becomes frustrated as he saw the dragon bites on one of its Overlay Units to increase its ATK.

[ **Number 17** : **Leviathan Dragon;** (2000 → 2500 ATK)]

(Mouri) "Battle! **Leviathan Dragon** attacks **Gagaga Magician**! [ **Vice Stream!** ]"

(Yuma) "I activate **Gagaga Samurai** 's effect! When a **Gagaga** monster is attacked, this monster can make itself the target of the attack instead, and then he changes to DEF Mode!"

 **Leviathan Dragon** fires a blast towards **Gagaga Magician** which **Gagaga Samurai** intercepts and holds out two blades to defend the monster. The Xyz monster took the blast and get destroyed in the process.

(Mouri) "Not bad, but I will get you on my next turn ~geko. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Yuma: ( **LP: 2200** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 1700** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Yuma) "Damn! Why did he have a **Numbers** card… I better end this duel quick to get answers! My turn! Draw! I activate **Gagaga Magician** 's effect to change its Level to 8, gaining 400 ATK more due to **Bound Wand** 's effect!"

[ **Gagaga Magician;** Level 4 → 8 (2400 → 2800 ATK)]

(Yuma) "Go, **Gagaga Magician**! Attack **Leviathan Dragon**! [ **Gagagamagic!** ]"

(Tetsuo) "Wait, Yuma!"

Tetsuo tries to warn him only to be ignored as **Gagaga Magician** fires a dark blast towards **Leviathan Dragon**. It managed to hit it and an explosion was created by the attack.

Mouri: (LP: 1700 - 300 = 1400)

However, when the smoke clears out, the dragon is still standing which causes Yuma to remember a certain effect.

(Yuma) "Crap! I forgot that **Numbers** can only be destroyed by other **Numbers** …!"

(Mouri) "Kero, Kero, Kero! Idiot! You really forget about that effect when you also had a **Numbers** card. I wouldn't need to defend that lukewarm attack."

(Yuma) "Shut your mouth! I end my turn!"

[ **Gagaga Magician;** Level 8 → 4 (2800 → 2400 ATK)]

Yuma: ( **LP: 2200** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 1400** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Kotori) "Yuma is really upset…"

(Takashi) "Can't blame him though. We feel the same way as he does when that guy summons **Leviathan Dragon**."

(Tetsuo) "Still, he won't be able to concentrate on the duel if this continues!"

The gang expresses their concerns for Yuma's well-being as Mouri draws his card.

(Mouri) "My turn! Draw! I detach another Overlay Unit to increase **Leviathan Dragon** 's ATK again!"

[ **Number 17** : **Leviathan Dragon;** (2500 → 3000 ATK)]

(Mouri) "This time, I destroy that monster for sure! Go, **Leviathan Dragon**! [ **Vice Stream!** ]"

The dragon chomps another Overlay Unit before firing a blast towards **Gagaga Magician** , finally destroying the magician. The attack knocks Yuma backward as he receives damage.

(Yuma) "Waaaaugh!"

(Kotori) "Yuma!

Yuma: (LP: 2200 - 600 = 1600)

(Mouri) "Kero, Kero, Kero! Now your field is empty!"

(Yuma) "Rrgh…! Not quite! When the monster equipped with **Bound Wand** is destroyed, it ends the battle and Special Summons the monster! Come back, **Gagaga Magician**!"

A purple hole appears and what came out is the unharmed **Gagaga Magician** who's ATK are back to normal.

(Mouri) "Still resisting ~geko? Then I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Yuma: ( **LP: 1600** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 1400** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Mouri) "What will you do now? My Xyz monster is currently the strongest monster on the field so your chances are pretty low ~geko."

(Yuma) "Grr…"

(Kotori) "Calm down, Yuma!"

(Tetsuo) "Yeah, I know that you're upset, but you gotta focus on your duel first!"

(Yuma) "But…!"

(Kotori) "Aren't you forgetting what Astral taught you?! 'Stay calm and carefully think about your next strategy.' Then you gonna bring it to 'em like you always do!"

"...!" Yuma was stunned before he realized he's been acting too impulsive after seeing **Numbers 17** : **Leviathan Dragon**. He is still hung up on Astral's fate so adding **Numbers** **17** 's reappearance pushes his dark feelings even further.

Understanding his rash behavior, Yuma slaps his face to concentrate and rises to his feet.

(Yuma) _They are right. If I get done now, I'll never be able to solve the mystery behind my dream!_

"Thanks for the pep talk, guys! I will win... for Astral's sake! My turn! Draw!" Yuma made his determination as he drew his card and saw the chance to turn things around.

(Yuma) "Alright! I activate the Spell Card, **Gagagawind**! I Special Summon 1 **Gagaga** monster from my hand and increase its Level by 1! Come, **Gagaga Girl**!"

Yuma summons a female magician that dressed in a similar manner as **Gagaga Magician** while holding a cellphone. The **Gagaga Duo** have finally made their appearance.

[ **Gagaga Girl/DARK/Spellcaster/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 500** ]

[ **Gagaga Girl;** Level 3 → 4]

(Yuma) "Hey, Frogman! You're wondering where my **Hope** is, then take a good look at this! I'll bring it to 'em! I Overlay the Level 4 **Gagaga Magician** and **Gagaga Girl**!"

His two monsters turn into purple streams of light before briefly spiraling around each other and entering a black portal.

(Yuma) "I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters! **Xyz Summon**! Show yourself, **Numbers 39** , **The King of Wishes - Hope**!"

The number 39 flashes for a moment and a giant sword-like sealed form emerges from the portal. Then the statue transforms and reveals an armored warrior with metallic wings. It had a yellow and white color scheme, and two sheathed swords on its waist. It also has the number 39 on its left shoulder plate and two yellow orbs orbiting around it.

[ **Number 39** : **Utopia/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 2/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ] (English Version Name)

(Kotori) " **Hope** has finally appeared!"

(Tokunosuke) "Yuma and **Hope** are fighting together again ~ura!"

(Tetsuo) "It's been a long time since we saw **Hope**."

"Welcome back, pal… Let's give it all we got like always!" Yuma mutters as he stares emotionally at his old card who's been with his side since the war.

(Mouri) "So you have finally summoned **Numbers 39** : **The King of Wishes - Hope** , but that monster's ATK are no march against my **Leviathan Dragon** 's ~geko."

(Yuma) "We'll see about that! **Gagaga Girl** 's effect activates! When this card is used as an Overlay Unit together with another **Gagaga** monster, the ATK of 1 Xyz monster on the opponent's field becomes 0!"

(Mouri) "What?!"

A phantom of **Gagaga Girl** appears and was dialing on her phone before flashing towards **Leviathan Dragon** , reducing its ATK to 0.

[ **Number 17** : **Leviathan Dragon;** (3000 → 0 ATK)]

(Yuma) "Go, **Hope**! Attack **Leviathan Dragon**! [ **Hope Sword Slash!** ]"

 **Hope** draw its sword from its waist and brandishes it towards the weaken **Leviathan Dragon** to deal the finishing blow. However, Mouri wasn't planning to lose just yet.

(Mouri) "You think you won so easily! I activate the Trap Card, **Drain Shield**! It negates your attack while I regain LPs equal to your monster's ATK!"

(Yuma) "Eh?!"

A force field has formed around **Leviathan Dragon** as it blocks **Hope** 's sword before dispersing its particles towards Mouri.

Mouri: (LP: 1400 + 2500 = 3900)

(Kotori) "Ah! So close!"

(Tetsuo) "Not only he blocks the attack, his Life Points have nearly returns to their normal stats!"

(Cathy) "No fair ~nya!"

(Yuma) "Che! I set 1 card and end my turn."

Yuma: ( **LP: 1600** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 3900** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Tokunosuke) "Darn! I thought Yuma will win if **Hope** has appeared ~ura!"

(Takashi) "But he has reduced **Leviathan Dragon** 's ATK to 0 and it had used up all of its Overlay Units so its ATK Won't increase any more! Yuma-kun still have a chance!"

(Mouri) "Phew! You nearly had me there with your monster's effect. Still, it is not enough to take this prince down ~geko. Though I have to thank you for the extra LPs earlier. Kero, Kero Kero!"

(Yuma) "Grr…"

(Mouri) "I also thankful that you still have the card with ya. By winning this duel and take that **Numbers** card, my chances of getting into the Pro League are higher!"

(Yuma) "Eh?! What do you mean by that!"

(Mouri) "Kero, Kero, Kero! Fool! Do you actually think that I've come to your school to scout you ruffian to our branch! How gullible!"

(Kotori) "So that was all a lie?!"

(Mouri) "Of course! I wouldn't even bother noticing your existence if you didn't have **Numbers 39** : **The King of Wishes - Hope**."

(Tetsuo) "This guy wants **Hope**?!"

(Yuma) "Why?!"

(Mouri) "I think I've said too much already ~geko. Let's continue the duel! My turn! Draw!"

Yuma becomes more frustrated when Mouri refuses to give more details as his opponent look at the card he drew with a snarky smile.

(Mouri) "I also forgot to mention that **Leviathan Dragon** isn't the only card I've been given! I activate the **Rank-Up-Magic** , **Argent Chaos Force** , from my hand!"

(Yuma) "What?! **Argent Chaos Force**?!"

(Kotori) "Isn't that what III and his family used during the fight against the Barians?!"

(Mouri) "This card allows me to Rank-Up 1 Xyz monster I control, and Special Summon a Chaos Xyz! I Overlay the Rank 3 **Leviathan Dragon**!"

Everyone was taken back that Mouri also possesses a **Rank-Up-Magic** card as **Leviathan Dragon** turns into a blue stream of light and spirals up into the galaxy-like portal in the sky.

(Mouri) "I rebuild the Overlay Network with this monster! **Chaos Xyz Change**! Come forth, **Chaos Numbers 17**! **Great** **Leviathan Dragon**!"

What came out from the portal is a black dragon with six white wings attached to each arm. The monster has glowing blood-red energy lines running its body with a red jewel encrusted on its chest area. Its horns are now extended but lose two in the process with spikes going down from the back side of its neck to its tail. It also has a single blue orb roaming around its body.

[ **Number C17** : **Great Leviathan Dragon/WATER/Dragon/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 1/ATK 2500/DEF 500** ]

(Yuma) " **Leviathan Dragon** has been transformed into a Chaos Xyz?!"

(Mouri) "Pretty interesting, isn't it ~geko? Its effect is even better than its previous form! I activate **Great Leviathan Dragon** 's effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, its ATK is raise by 1000!"

The Chaos Xyz monster chomps its Overlay Unit as it gains ATK.

[ **Number C17** : **Great Leviathan Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

(Mouri) "I also activate my Trap Card, **Tyrant Wing** , which allows me to equip to **Great Leviathan Dragon** and its gain 400 ATK and DEF while can attack twice during Battle Phase!"

[ **Number C17** : **Great Leviathan Dragon;** (3500 → 3900 ATK)]

(Takashi) "3900 ATK!?"

(Tokunosuke) "And it can attack twice ~ura!"

(Mouri) "Battle! **Great Leviathan Dragon** attacks **The King of Wishes - Hope**! [ **Sin Stream!** ]"

(Yuma) "Like I let you! I activate **Hope** 's effect! I detach one of its Overlay Units to negate the attack! [ **Moon Barrier!** ]"

(Mouri) "Too bad! When **Great Leviathan Dragon** attacks or is attacked, you cannot activate all of your monster's effects!"

(Yuma) "What?!"

(Tetsuo) "Now **Hope** have no way to defend himself!"

(Cathy) "No way!"

(Yuma) "But I can still use Spell and Trap cards! Trap, activate! **Half Unbreak**! It makes **Hope** on my field undestroyable, and halves the damage the player would receive!"

 **Great Leviathan Dragon** fires a dark blue blast towards **Hope** which was covered in a bubble-like shield. It protects the monster, but the shockwave hit Yuma who shielded with his arm.

Yuma: (LP: 1600 - 700 = 900)

(Mouri) "Tch! Even you protect your monster, you still take damage ~geko! I attack once more with **Great Leviathan Dragon**! [ **Sin Stream!** ]"

 **Great Leviathan Dragon** fires another blast which **Hope** is still standing on the field, but the shockwave finally knocks off Yuma's feet as he fell to the ground.

(Yuma) "Gaahh!"

Yuma: (LP: 900 - 700 = 200)

(Mouri) "I end my turn. At this moment, when my monster attacks yours in battle, I destroy **Tyrant Wing** due to its effect."

[ **Number C17** : **Great Leviathan Dragon;** (3900 → 3500 ATK)]

Yuma: ( **LP: 200** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

Mouri: ( **LP: 3900** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Mouri) "What will you do now ~geko? Your LPs are measly 200 while mine is 3900. The gap between us is clear as daytime!"

(Takashi) "And **Great Leviathan Dragon** 's ATK is greater than **Hope** 's and Yuma cannot activate its effect during battle."

(Mouri) "That's right! You have no chance of winning against me ~geko. If you just surrender now, I'll spare you from a miserable defeat and take that favorite card of yours as consultation. Kero, Kero, Kero!"

"If you think I've given up so easily, you're dead wrong, Frogman!" Yuma gets up and refuses to quit the duel which startled Mouri from his strong tone.

(Mouri) "Y-You still dueling? But your chances are very low! My monster is stronger than yours and you have little LPs left!"

(Yuma) "No matter how hard my chances are, I won't ever give up! My turn! DRAW! I activate the Spell Card, **Gagagadraw**! I banish 3 **Gagaga** monsters to draw two more cards!"

 _Everything's riding on this draw!_ Yuma place his fate on his deck as he drew and look at the two cards in his hand, saw the chance he's looking for.

(Yuma) "Yosh! I'll bring it to 'em! When my LP is lower than 1000, I can use **The King of Wishes - Hope** as Overlay material, **Chaos Xyz Change**!"

(Mouri) "What?!"

 **Hope** reverted back to its sealed form before entering the galaxy-like portal, making an explosion upon summoning.

(Yuma) "Show yourself, **Chaos Numbers 39**! The messenger who turns chaos into light, **King of Wishes - Hope Ray**!"

Another giant sword-like sealed form emerges from the portal before transforming into a different version of **Hope**. Its body is colored in black and now has three swords, two at its waist and one on the back. It shoulder plate has the number 39 on it as three yellow orbs rotating around the monster.

[ **Number C39** : **Utopia Ray/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 3/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Tetsuo) "Here it comes! **Hope Ray**!"

(Mouri) "T-That's a good show you've put up! Still, its ATK isn't higher than my monster!"

(Yuma) "We will see! I activate **Hope Ray** 's effect! For every Overlay Unit I detached this turn, he gains 500 ATK! I will detach 3 Overlay Units! [ **Overlay Charge!** ]"

Hope Ray activate its extended arms and unsheath the giant sword on its back, absorbing three yellow orbs into it to gain ATK. The effect's activation turns **Hope Ray** white as Mouri look at its increased ATK in horror.

[ **Number C39** : **Utopia Ray;** (2500 → 4000 ATK)]

(Yuma) "Also due to this effect, for every Overlay Unit detached, **Great Leviathan Dragon** loses 1000 ATK!"

(Mouri) "Geko?!"

[ **Number C17** : **Great Leviathan Dragon;** (3500 → 500 ATK)]

(Yuma) "Battle! **King of Wishes - Hope Ray** attacks **Great Leviathan Dragon**! At this moment, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Stop Hammer** , from my hand! This card negates the attack of 1 monster and causes it to lose 500 ATK!"

 **Hope Ray** releases two swords and changes toward **Great Leviathan Dragon** as it raises the blade to attack, only to stop by a hammer which blocks the weapon.

[ **Number C39** : **Utopia Ray;** (4000 → 3500 ATK)]

(Mouri) "Are you an idiot ~geko?! What's the point of doing that?"

(Yuma) "Looks like you need to study my strategies more 'cause I'm not done yet!"

(Takashi) "Could it be…!"

(Tokunosuke) "His signature combo ~ura!"

(Yuma) "I activate my Quick-Play Spell, **Double-Up Chance**! When a monster's attack is negated, its ATK are double in battle and it can attack once again!"

 **Hope Ray** raises its three swords as they glow more intensely due to the increase ATK.

[ **Number C39** : **Utopia Ray;** (3500 → 7000 ATK)]

(Mouri) "7000 ATK!?"

(Yuma) "Go, **Hope Ray**! [ **Hope Sword Chaos Slash!** ]"

 **Hope Ray** changes once more at **Great Leviathan Dragon** with its three swords, slashing two from its hand before delivering the finishing blow with the third from its extended arms. The dragon was cut into pieces before exploding, sending its owner blasted backward by the shockwave.

(Mouri) "KEROOOOO!"

Mouri: (LP: 3900 - 6500 = 0)

 **Yuma: WIN**

(Kotori) "Yuma!"

(Tokunosuke) "Yeah! Yuma won ~ura!"

His friends are celebrating his victory as the augmented reality dissolved around them. Mouri was disbelieved at the outcome as Yuma walks towards him.

(Mouri) "Grr… I can't believe this ~geko… To think that this prince has lost against that ruffian…"

(Yuma) "Hey, Frogman! Tell me who gave you **Leviathan Dragon** and that **Rank-Up-Magic** card!"

(Mouri) "I told you many times that it is Frog Prince, not Frog- Koff?!

Mouri was held by the collar as Yuma grips it firmly and lifted him up. His friends joined up with Yuma as they surrounded Mouri to prevent him from escaping while making questioning stares at the toad-face man.

(Mouri) "What's with you all ~geko?! This isn't a way to treat a gentleman!"

(Tokunosuke) "Yeah right, like you are a gentleman ~ura!"

(Yuma) "Tell me about the cards!"

(Mouri) "Alright, alright! No need to get rough ~geko! I was contacted by someone from a famous company and was given a chance to get a spot in the Pro League if I get the **Hope** card! He gave me those cards to increase my chances of winning!"

(Takashi) "To summarize, you came all this way to steal Yuma-kun's card just to get into the Pro League, am I right? That's a pretty low way to get to the top."

(Mouri) "It is a frog-eat-frog world ~geko. Everyone was aiming for the chance of glory so there's nothing wrong with that!"

(Cathy) "Frog-eat-frog world?"

(Tetsuo) "I think that means dog-eat-dog world."

(Yuma) "Whatever! Just who's the person?"

(Mouri) "I-I'm afraid that I cannot say anymore ~geko! By the way, remember our bet of taking one card from our deck? You won so- HERE!"

(Kotori) "Waa!"

(Yuma) "This guy just toss his own deck?!"

Yuma and the gang were taken back from Mouri's surprise attack as he threw his cards at their faces. Seizing this chance, Mouri slips out of their circle and runs away at full speed while sending out his curse.

(Mouri) "I'll get you for this ~geko!"

(Tetsuo) "Get back here!"

(Tokunosuke) "Too late! That slimy toad was already out of our range ~ura!"

(Takashi) "Actually, toads are-"

(Tetsuo) "Not another word, Class Rep!"

Three of them are disappointed that Mouri has escaped their grasps as Yuma pick up two cards laying on the ground: **Numbers 17** : **Leviathan Dragon** and **Rank-Up-Magic** : **Argent Chaos Force**.

(Yuma) "Astral… What's going on around here…"

(Kotori) "Yuma..."

* * *

"So your little helper didn't get the card?"

(Marcus) "I'm afraid so. I received a report from Mouri Hikigaeru that Yuma Tsukumo has indeed possessed **Numbers 39**. However, he has failed to obtain it despite the cards I've given him which are fallen to that boy's hand."

"I see. It seems that man you've contacted wasn't much. Although if it were that easy, Astral wouldn't entrust the card to his old partner in the beginning."

(Marcus) "I deeply apologize for this setback. It is not wise to ask external hands for this matter so I'll send someone more capable to recover the cards."

"Go ahead. It makes things faster if we get those **Numbers** back. However, I think I'll proceed with a different approach just in case."

(Marcus) "You don't mean…"

"That's right, Marcus. It is time to send our members to spread chaos and terror in this world, using the **Numbers** we've obtained… Ha, ha, ha…"

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Number C17** : **Great Leviathan Dragon/WATER/Dragon/Xyz/Rank 4/ATK 2500/DEF 500**

 **Materials** ; 3 Level 4 monsters

 **Effect** ; *Cannot be destroyed by battle except with " **Number** " monsters.* If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent's monster effects cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step. If this card has " **Number 17** : **Leviathan Dragon** " as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.  
● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 1000 ATK.

* _Anime effect_ *


End file.
